


So many paths

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [21]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, decisions about life are always hard, problematic time with Eggsy, struggling with the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy struggles near the end of his physics degree. He worries for his future and hope partly his professors TA can help. Well that's partly true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So many paths

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a) the one-day-delay and b) the fact that this is badly written. I am struggling with writers block (TM) at the moment.   
> I will work over all this stuff after Christmas and beta everything and maybe even add some more.

  1. young ta and hot older student au ([XX](http://ceciliatallis.co.vu/post/108505920519/okay-but-instead-of-coffeeshop-aus-angry))



 

____________________________________________

 

   “I’m just saying that everything’s shit Merlin!” Harry said as he ducked under the next tree branch on the large carpark near Kingsman University.

   “This out of the mouth of a TA is terrible.” Merlin barked back and looked at his old friend. “I thought this would make you more mature, but I should have known better.”

   “As if I would mature!” Rolling his eyes, Harry brushed his fluffy hair back. Merlin huffed out a breath and shoved his friend aside. “Watch out or else your students will see it.” Harry whispered into his ear.

   “Shut it.” The bald man hissed and Harry oooh-ed loudly, ignoring the weird looks he got.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   “You know I feel like I have no idea where to go with a physics major.” Eggsy said as he picked through his French fries at McDump. Across the table, Roxy pit off her Chicken Nuggets.

   “I can’t make a decision for you.” She shrugged. “You gotta do what feels right.” Eggsy slammed his head on the table.

   “Nothing feels right that has something to do with physics.” He groaned at the table.

   “Get your head off that disgusting table Eggsy!” Roxy hissed and proceeded to pull his head up by the hair on the back of his head. No amount of hissed curses from Eggsy kept her from it.

   “It’s just all wrong. I don’t know why I studied it.”

   “You told me about your dream to become a gymnastic.” Eggsy gave her a look. “What? My older brother always wanted to become a tailor and now, after he studied medicin he went to get his apprentice ship.” She frowned. “Well after he grew some balls.”

   “Roxy, it’s not that easy.”

   “Dammit, I know it, but we all gotta make decisions!” Roxy downed her coke. “And now get up, we have classes to go to.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Eggsy played around after the lesson ended. Professor McKellan was still standing at the front and packed his stuff when he left his seat.

   “Professor. Can I have a word with you?” The bald man looked up and smiled at Eggsy.

   “Sure. Speak freely.”

   “Well you know, I have no damn clue where to go after Uni. It’s like really complicated for me, physics is interesting, but only interesting. I can’t really imagine to do something professionally with it.” The young man sighed and rubbed one hand over his face.

   “Well Eggsy, to be honest there are not many who come to me with this. I have always know where I want to go in life, what to do with my future. There is little to I can say to you to comfort you or help you out. But my TA might be a help.” The professor pulled a small business card out. “Just call Harry and he might help you.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   “Thanks for seeing me.” Eggsy said with a smile when he sat down with the man he had texted over the couple of days. He was not as old as Professor McKellan, but significantly older than Eggsy himself.

   “No problem. To be honest, I have no clue myself where to go with my life.” Harry brushed his fluffy hair back. “It’s pretty hard to decide on what you want to do.”

   “I know.” Eggsy threw his head back. “I love physics and it’s all very interesting, but I want to do something else with my life than think about gravity or weird thesis while filing on yet another overly complicated equation! I am not made for working on a desk.”

   “You mentioned that you love gymnastics.” Harry said calmly while his eyes roamed the room.

   “Yeah, I do gymnastics since I am like seven and have only quit because of my abusive stepdad. I continued when I moved out with Roxy when I turned 16. MY trainer brags on that I should continue and get myself up to Olympics standard and go on tournaments, but frankly, I don’t know what my career will be? When I turn 30 I won’t be fit anymore.”

   “I understand that this is a problematic situation for you, but I can’t decide for you. Have you considered different businesses?” The brown haired leaned over the table.

   “Sure, but nothing was like the right one you know? I could study English and chemistry because both is terribly interesting. But why should I? Where do I want to go?” Frowning, Eggsy gestured wildly. “It’s already so damn hard to be an adult, now I have to make decisions on my future.”

   “Trust me Eggsy, I wouldn’t be a TA if I knew where to go with my life. I wanted to stay with Merlin, because we are friends since eternities. I played with several ideas, but until I know I need to earn money. I trust that you have a scholar ship for physics.”

   “Yup.” Eggsy watched Harry.

   “Can’t you try and apply for another one, for let’s say English major?”

   “I could, but I feel bad about that, living off someone’s money.” Eggsy shrugged uncomfortably.

   “You could try and get an apprentice ship somewhere, but then you would have to give up on your gymnastics dream.” Harry sighed. “It’s all a lot more complicated. I think the easiest thing would be to make a list with pro’s and con’s.” Eggsy nodded slowly.

   “Yeah, I guess.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Harry hadn’t heard from Eggsy in a while. But judging by the fact that Merlin didn’t mention his students name anymore, he must have decided on something. He was pretty much surprised when he met Eggsy in one of the physics lab.

   “Hello Eggsy.” Harry said.

   “Hey!” The younger man grinned. “Guess you are wondering why I am here. I asked the prof if I could get some hands on experience on what a proper physician does. And he offered me to work here for a few weeks.” Harry nodded and smiled.

   “So the question on what to do is still on the table?”

   “Pretty much. It still is hard to decide finally.” Harry nodded slowly.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

It felt weird to stand here, next to Merlin and Eggsy’s bf Roxy, watching on how Eggsy stood in the row of other gymnastics waiting on the jury’s decision. This was one of the experiments, Eggsy had been doing in the last few month. If this went well, Harry knew that the young man’s decision was final.

He took a deep breath and listened as the list of winners was read out.

   “…Charlie Hesketh, third, Arthur Hoffman, second. Gary Unwin, first.” The three burst out with cheers as they watched how Eggsy’s cheeks flushed and he laughed uncontrollably.

Later when Harry and Eggsy sat in their shared flat, Eggsy was still glowing from his victory.

 

____________________________________________

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent+Calendar+2015/page/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice (delayed) 21st of December


End file.
